Trust Me
by kwonJiahn
Summary: Jihoon sih tidak peduli, tapi seorang berandalan yg jahat sekalipun malah menjadi manis dihadapannya. Bayangan masa lalu masih terus menempel di ingatannya. SoonHoon, SoonyoungxJihoon, bxb, school life!
1. chapter 1

Trust Me

SoonHoon

bxb

chapter 1

'tiiit..tiiiit.. wiww wiww wiww' suara klakson dan sirine mobil ambulans terdengar di tengah kota.

Dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun tergeletak di dalam ambulans dengan darah yg membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Orang orang yg melihat kejadian itu benar benar dibuat merinding, bagaimana tidak? Ketika mereka melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menabrak trotoar jalan dan seorang anak terpental keluar jendela sedangkan kedua orang tuanya pingsan bersimbah darah didalam mobil.

Jihoon, anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu selamat, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tewas setelah mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit.

Kini, Jihoon sudah berumur enam belas tahun. Enam tahun lebih tepatnya ia terbayang bayang oleh masa lalunya yg begitu tragis.

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya perlahan, tragedi enam tahun lalu kembali terbayang di benaknya.

"Eomma..." ucap Jihoon perlahan, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri merasakan rasa sakit yg terus menerus menusuknya.

"JIHOON!!" teriak bibi lee dari dapur. Bibi lee adalah bibi Jihoon yg merawatnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Ne, ada apa ahjumma?" tanya Jihoon mendekati bibi lee yg sedang memasak, wajahnya sembab khas seperti orang yg sudah menangis.

"Aigoo, kamu kenapa?" tanya bibi lee khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa apa, ada apa ahjumma?"

"Mari makan, makanan sudah matang. Ahjumma membuat sup kesukaanmu."

Jihoon mengangguk, tersenyum.

Bibi lee benar benar menyayangi Jihoon. Mungkin karena masa lalu Jihoon yg begitu tragis sehingga membuatnya begitu simpati.

Jihoon berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, tak lupa wajah datar menghiasi wajahnya. Jihoon sampai di kelas, tak ada satupun orang yg menyambut kedatangannya.

Jihoon memang terkenal dengan pribadi yg dingin dan ketus, tak heran jika tidak ada yg ingin berteman dengannya.

Mungkin hanya bibi lee, dan tuhan yg tau akan masa lalu nya yg begitu kelam.

"Saem, aku izin kekamar mandi." ucap Jihoon

"Silahkan, tapi jangan lupa kembali ke kelas setelahnya tuan lee."

Jihoon berlari ke kamar mandi dan..

'BRUKKK!!'

Ia menabrak seseorang yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi laki laki.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." ucap Jihoon.

"kalau sedang jalan lihat lihat, mata itu untuk digunakan, bukan untuk pajangan." ujar siswa laki laki itu.

"aku tidak berjalan, aku berlari." ucap Jihoon ketus.

"Hah.. susah ya bicara dengan anak dingin wajah tembok.

"Aku rasa susah juga bicara dengan berandalan sekolah yg tidak punya etika dan sopan santun."

Siswa laki laki yg bername tag 'Kwon Soonyoung' itu menggeram marah. Matanya menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan intimidasi, dan tatapan kemarahan. Sangat terlihat jelas di matanya yg mulai berapi api.

Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon hingga ia benar benar terhimpit oleh tembok. Soonyoung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jihoon, nyaris tak ada jarak.

"Jangan pernah bermain main dengan ku." bisik Soonyoung.

Tubuh Jihoon menegang, ia rasa jantungnya akan copot.

"A...a..apa yg akan kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya Jihoon dengan suara yg bergetar.

Soonyoun tersenyum remeh.

Detak jantung Jihoon berdetak cepat, jantungnya bagai kelinci yg meloncat loncat. Bagaimana tidak? Soonyoung yg terkenal bad boy itu berada di hadapannya menatapnya lekat.

Jihoon menutup matanya, deru nafas Soonyoung terasa di kulitnya.

Ya tuhaaaan!! Jihoon tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"kkk, wajah mu manis sekali bila di lihat dari dekat." Soonyoung terkekeh, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jihoon.

Apa yg Soonyoung bilang?! Manis?! heol.. Jihoon ini namja!!

Jihoon membuka mata, semburat pink hadir dipipinya.

"Yaaak!! apa kau bilang?!" teriak Jihoon, memukul tubuh Soonyoung tanpa ampun.

"Aw.. Waaah wajah mu memerah!" goda Soonyoung sambil tertawa.

Jihoon menggeram kesal.

"Pergi sana?!" bentak Jihoon

"Aigoo! kau lucu sekali... kkk pipimu memerah, aku jadi ingin menggigitnya." ucap Soonyoung sambil tertawa lebar, mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam tertelan pipi gembulnya.

Jihoon mendengus kesal.

"Kau sangat manis, hehe aku pergi dulu ya~ pai pai" Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauh.

"Dasar aneh" umpat Jihhon dengan pipi merona.

Jihoon sudah berfikir yg tidak tidak tadi, ia kira Soonyoung akan... ah sudahlah, Jihoon tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia kemudian berlari menuju toilet.

"Jihoon, tolong antarkan kue ini ke rumah Yansoo ahjusshi." titah bibi lee.

Tanpa menjawab, Jihoon langsung membawa kue kue itu dan meluncur ke rumah pamannya. Paman Yansoo adalah adik bibi lee.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkannya Jihoon, titip salam ku untuk bibi lee." ucap paman Yansoo setelah mengantar Jihoon ke luar rumah.

"Ne ahjusshi."Jihoon tersenyum.

Jihoon berjalan pulang, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak jalan jalan seperti ini.

Sreeet

Tiba tiba tangannya di tarik seseorang, Jihoon tidak kenal orang itu. ia langsung menarik tangannya dan mulai berlari. Namun naas beberapa orang yg Jihoon yakini adalah teman pria yg menarik tangannya tadi menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil yg buntu.

Jihoon panik, ia harus bagaimana? melawan? bagaimana bisa, ia hanya sendiri sedangkan pria itu ada tiga eh salah empat. /author plinplan/

"Tidak perlu takut manis.." ucap pria itu sambil terus mendekati Jihoon.

"PERGI!!" teriak Jihoon.

"Sudah nikmati saja sayang" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon menutup kedua matanya, ia berdoa semoga ia akan baik baik saja. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Hingga...

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Jihoon. Ia membuka matanya.

Jihoon bener benar terkejut melihat empat pria tadi sudah tersungkur di tanah dan seorang namja tengah berjongkok sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Soon.. Soonyoung?!"

TBC

Jiahn note :

Hai chingudeuuuul~

Jiahn baru nih di ffn, jadi belum punya temen.

Barangkali ada gitu yg mau temenan sama Jiahn, bisa pm ya~

Yang mau tanya ceritanya juga boleh. so, Jiahn terbuka untuk siapa pun

Udah deh cuap cuapnya, see you in next chap~

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Me

SoonHoon

bxb

chapter 2

"Ba..ba..bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jihoon dengan suara yg bergetar.

"Aku kebetulan lewat." Jawab Soonyoung santai.

Jihoon masih diam, ia benar benar trauma akan kejadian ini.

"Cepat bangun, nanti mereka keburu sadar." Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jihoon hanya diam, ia mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Soonyoung dengan sendu.

Soonyoung buru buru mendekapnya.

"Sstt.. tidak apa apa, aku disini, kajja!" Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tak ada satupun yg bicara. Suasana ini begitu canggung.

"Hmm.. rumah mu dimana?" Tanya Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Ulang Soonyoung

"Di depan sana."

"Biar ku antar."

"Tak perlu, gomawo."

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi."

Jihoon akhirnya menurut, benar apa kata Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon dengan ekor matanya.

Jihoon benar benar lucu menurutnya, pipi tembam, wajah imut dan juga rambut pink yg manis. Soonyoung jadi ingin memakannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau terus melirikku?"

"Ku berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmm.. ya.. biasa nya kau dingin dan cuek."

"Aku seperti itu karena hanya ingin melupakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Ternyata kau cerewet ya! Mana imej mu sebagai berandalan yg galak, sangar dan..."

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Cih kau ini... baiklah aku hanya ingin melupakan semua tentang masa laluku."

"Masa lalu? Memang orang sepertimu punya masa lalu?"

"Yakk! Semua orang juga punya masa lalu." Jihoon menoyor kepala Soonyoung.

"Iya iya, tapi.. aku beginipun ada alasannya."

"Apa itu? Coba ceritakan!"

"Kau juga tidak menceritakan masa lalu mu."

"Baiklah tuan pemaksa... masa lalu ku adalah ketika kedua orang tuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan. Sebenarnya saat itu aku juga ada dalam kecelakan tersebut. Tapi.. kedua orang tuaku tewas, sedangkan aku selamat. Terkadang aku berfikir kenapa tuhan tidak menewaskan aku juga saat itu, dari pada sekarang aku hidup tapi tidak bahagia."

"Hey kau tidak boleh seperti itu, masih baik kau hidup. Syukuri saja." Nasihat Soonyoung

"Ya benar, aku juga sedang mencoba menerimanya, jadi apa masalalu mu?"

"Broken home."

Jihoon terkejut, bagaimana bisa seorang Soonyoung yg terkenal tangguh dan galak memiliki masa lalu yg begitu pilu.

"Maaf.." ucap Jihoon pelan.

"Tidak apa apa, ini sudah jalan hidupku. Ya.. mungkin jika orang orang sering mencap diriku sebagai berandalan, perusak, pembuat onar, dan yg lainnya.. aku tidak terkejut, karena ya begitulah aku."

Di dalam hati Jihoon merasa sedih, begitu banyak orang orang yg tidak bersalah tapi harus menanggung hidup yg begitu sulit.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Aku rasa kita sama."

"Ya.. aku rasa kita sama." Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Jadi... bagaimana kau hidup? Maksudku.. hmm.. bagaimana ya?" Jihoon merasa tak enak.

"Oh.. kau tau Seventeen?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, mana ada orang yg tidak mengenal geng yg paling populer seantero sekolah."

"Seventeen adalah segalanya untukku. Karena seungcheol, jeonghan, jisoo, jun, wonwoo, mingyu, minghao, seokmin, seungkwan hansol dan chan aku tetap bertahan. Mereka adalah saudara saudaraku, ya meski pun bukan secara DNA."

"Kau tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Ya, kami memiliki base camp. Jadi aku tinggal disana, terkadang jika ada member yg pulang camp jadi sepi. Meski begitu kami tetap berhubungan."

"Oh.. kalau yg lain pulang, berarti kau sendirian di camp?" Jihoon kepo.

"Ya begitu lah.. memangnya kalau aku sendirian di camp, kau mau menemaniku? Agar bisa berduaan denganku kan?" Soonyoung tersenyum jahil dan berlari.

"Yakkk!! Apa kau bilang?!" Jihoon berteriak, mengejar Soonyoung.

"Hahaha" Soonyoung tertawa sambil terus berlari.

"Yakk! Awas kau!"

Mereka pulang dengan kejar kejaran dan sambil tertawa senang.

"Saem, aku izin ke kamar mandi" ucap Jihoon.

"Baiklah"

Jihon berlari ke kamar mandi dan

BRUK

Ia menabrak seseorang, tapi bukan Soonyoung, melainkan..

"Yakk!! Kalau jalan lihat lihat!!" Bentak Jeonghan.

"Kau sendiri yg harusnya berhati hati." Balas Jihoon

"Kau berani melawan ku hah?!!" Teriak Jeonghan, mendorong bahu Jihoon

"Ada apa ini?" Seungcheol datang bersama anak anaknya(?)

"Seungcheol.. dia menabrakku." Adu Jeonghan.

"Kau berani dengan kami? Memangnya kamu siapa hah?!!" Teriak Seungcheol, mendorong Jihoon hingga ia terjatuh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung yg baru datang kepada seokmin.

"Si dingin berbuat ulah." Balasnya

"Dingin? Jihoon?"

Seungcheol mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukul Jihoon, dan..

"Stoooop!!" Teriak Soonyoung

Semua langsung menatap Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol

"Jangan sakiti dia hyung, aku akan membawanya." Setelah itu Soonyoung membawa Jihoon pergi.

"Ada apa dengan Soonyoung?" -seventeen

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke atap sekolah.

"Maaf.." ucap Soonyoung.

"Hah?"

"Maaf kan teman teman ku"

"Tidak apa apa, aku juga yg salah."

"Hmm"

"Soonyoung, kau mengajakku ke sini untuk minta maaf saja atau mengajakku jadi berandalan?"

"Jadi berandalan?"

"Ya, kerjaan berandalan kan membolos. Kau mau mengajakku membolos?"

"Hehe.. tidak kok, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manis mu lebih lama."

BLUSH

Pipi Jihoon merona.

"Jihoon.."

"Apa?"

"Pipimu memerah, boleh aku menggigitnya?"

"Yakk!! Kau ini!!"

"Hehe.. pulang sekolah bersama ku ya?"

"Tidak mau"

"Kalau kejadian yg waktu itu terulang lagi bagaimana?"

Jihoon tersentak, kalau sudah menyangkut itu, Jihoon mana bisa menolak.

Pulang sekolah

Jihoon berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak lama, namja bermata 10:10 datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Tidak apa apa"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan, pulang kerumah dengan canda tawa.

Jihoon tidak menyangka kalau Soonyoung si anak berandalan memiliki rasa humor yg tinggi, ya.. sekali lagi masa lalu dapat mengubah kehidupan seseorang.

"Mau mampir?" Tawar Jihoon

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Aku pulang duluan.."

"Baiklah, hati hati Soonyoung"

Jihoon berjalan mendekati rumahnya, ada sebuah mobil. Apa ada tamu?

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Jihoon

"Jihoon kemari, ini bibi Min Ae. Min Ae ini Jihoon, putraku." Ucap bibi Lee

"Waaah.. kau sudah besar Jihoon. Dulu yg bibi ingat, kau masih bayi. Dan saat itu Naomi masih ada."

Jihoon tersentak, nama ibu nya kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Sadar perubahan wajah Jihoon, bibi Min Ae langsung mengelus pundaknya.

"Maaf ya.."

"Tidak apa apa ahjumma."

"Kata bibi Lee kamu kelas XI di Beast High School ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Anakku juga di sana, Seokmin kemari!" Panggil bibi Min Ae

Seokmin?

Jihoon rasa nama itu familiar di telinganya, tapi... siapa?

"Yakk dingin! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Seokmin

Ya tuhan... Jihoon ingat sekarang.

Seokmin seventeen.

"Yakk seokmin, bicara yg sopan sedikit." Bibi Min Ae menjewer seokmin.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ngobrol dulu. Bibi dan bibi MinAe akan memasak."

Btw, tadi seokmin di dapur. Nyemilin kue buatan bibi lee.

"Jihoon, aku tau kenapa kau jadi dingin seperti itu, karena kedua orang tua mu kan? Maaf, ibuku menceritakannya padaku."

"Tidak apa apa."

"Jihoon, aku rasa kita saudara."

"Hah? Saudara?"

"Iya, bibimu dan ibuku kan adik kaka."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Jihoon, kau pacaran dengan Soonyoung ya?"

"A..a..apa?! Ti..ti..tidak!"

"Bohong, akhir akhir ini kau selalu bersama Soonyoung."

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah... Jihoon, bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Baiklah."

Jihoon berjalan bersama Seokmin ke sekolah, maklum bibi Min Ae dan Seokmin menginap di rumah Jihoon karena paman Haeji -ayah Seokmin- pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari.

Desas desus terdengar semenjak Jihoon sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Mau mampir ke kelasku?" Tawar seokmin.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku ada tugas pagi. Maaf ya"

"Tidak apa apa." Sokmin menggusak rambut Jihoon.

Tak disangka di lorong itu ada beberapa siswi yg sedang menguntit.

"Kemarin bersama Soonyoung oppa, sekarang Seokmin oppa, maunya apasih?"

"Mungkin dia ingin 'bermain' dengan kita" semua siswi itu meyunggingkan smirk nya.

Dibalik itu, seorang siswa sedang memperhatikan Jihoon dan Seokmin. Hatinya panas, dadanya sesak.

Jihoon berjalan di persimpangan lorong dan...

BUGH!

"Arrgghhh.. " Jihoon mengerang kesakitan. Ia melihat beberapa siswi dihadapannya, namun matanya tiba tiba kabur dan menghitam.

"Kita bunuh saja dia"

TBC

Jiahn note :

Haaai.. i'm comeback

Hihi ini lanjutannya...

Btw, kemaren kak riezca riview kalau saem bilang jihoon nona, duh maaf.. awalnya ff ini castnya bukan soonhoon dan gs. Tapi karena sekarang aku lagi kesemsem duo tembem, jadinya diganti deh. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya /kek di indomaret xD/

Makasih banget buat kak 7D yg udah ngasih sarannya, membantu banget buat aku yg pemula disini.

Aku udah coba edit, tapi tetep ga berubah. Pas di coba edit lagi, hp ku malah ngeblank TT itu kenapa ya? Ada yg mau bantu Jiahn?

Buat ka kono ouji sama ga inai ini udah ada lanjutannya..

Makasih yg udah riview, fav sama follow juga

Last, mind to review?


End file.
